1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a valve for use in an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known, special steel has been used in the valves for an internal combustion engine. However, valves formed of special steel have exhibited shortcomings with regard to resistance to corrosion, heat and wear.